<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bébé Needs a Crown by TanithLowe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547048">Bébé Needs a Crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanithLowe/pseuds/TanithLowe'>TanithLowe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Idiots In Space [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanithLowe/pseuds/TanithLowe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a quick doodle of Grogu in a flower crown, inspired by Chapter 3 of Naberrie Blooms</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Idiots In Space [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bébé Needs a Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified419/gifts">zombified419</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946160">Naberrie Blooms</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified419/pseuds/zombified419">zombified419</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so kinda embarrassed since I have not tried digital drawing since 2012?? and since all I have is a 1st gen iPad mini I'm using old software from way back yonder so I cannot do anything fancy. </p><p>BUT I read Naberrie Blooms the other day and couldn't get the idea of Grogu in a flower crown out of my head! So this is inspired by Chapter 3: Star Flowers. This is your bébé, @Zombified419, and an artistic cradle robber, I am not.</p><p>So yeah, since I have no idea how to digital art in the slightest I gave up on the idea of flowers and nice colouring/shading. One day I'll put the time in to learn but until then this will have to do</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>